More Than Friends
by FuturePast
Summary: A series of one shots, mostly GinRukia, but requests will be taken as well. First chapter: an angst on what Gin feels for Rukia. 2nd up GinRan. Please R
1. There is a Time

Note: This story is mainly of one shots of GinRukia, but if I get inspiration for other couples, or requests, I will write them for you as best I can.  
Each beginning note is for the chapter that it's in, if that makes sense. So if you read the next few lines, and don't like it, then is the time to leave.  
Enjoy the first installment, and please feel free to drop a lovely fat review by for me to gobble up… yum!  
First reviewer gets a cookie and hug from Gin or Rukia!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Warnings: Cursing and spoilers for chapters 160 up.  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst  
Couple: GinRukia

**More Than Friends  
_This Chapter: There is a Time_  
**

Ichimaru placed his large hand behind Rukia's head. Her hair was soft, and a little damp. It cooled his hand down, and absorbed some of his hand's sweat. He leaned inwards, pulling Rukia closer to him at the same time.

"Kuchiki-san…" his eyes were heavily lidded, and he wanted this more than anything. The problem was, Kuchiki Rukia hated him, and would never let him near her.

Even in his dreams.

---

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Gin walked away from the disturbed Kuchiki Rukia. He could not believe he just did that. He looked at himself from another angle.

He looked down at his hands, he looked down at his broad figure, _Gin, you bastard. You cold hearted … fucked up BASTARD._

He walked, as if in a trance, to his headquarters. He had given Rukia hope, and then tore it so disgustingly away from her.

"Taichou…" some guy bowed to him. He nodded back, unaware, "will you be at Kuchiki – sama's … execution?"

"Mmm."

"We were all think-"

"If you'll excuse me?"

"Ano, gomen. Hai,"

Ichimaru Gin ambled on, towards his office. He did not know what he would do, but he was _not_ going to let this misery – hidden behind a smile – go on.

---

He glanced to his left.

Where his razor stood.

He looked back at the mirror.

Razor.

Mirror.

Razor.

Mirror…

---

Gin bled on and on, yet carried on slashing away at his wrist. Lying, arm on lap, on the tiled floor, his vision went blurry.

His eyes swam in and out of focus. No. He tried to pull himself up, leaving trails of blood running down the side of the walls, and oozing in deep scarlet puddles on the floor. Right now, he had to keep a promise to a friend.

There is a time for laughter, and a time for sadness.  
A time for talking, and a time for silence.  
There is a time for loyalty, a time for morals.  
There is a time for death, and a time for life.

This was time for life.

---

Aizen Souske, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname stood together. The sky opened as hundreds of Minos Grande pulled the blue open. As Gin rose up, he blew a kiss to the one he had always loved.

There was a time for sadness. This was it.  
There was a time for silence. This was it.  
There was a time for loyalty. This was it.  
And in the end, all of this, was the cause for death.

**OWARI**


	2. In Your Eyes

Note: Finally, I have the second chapter done! I hope you will enjoy it and review. C'mon, what's 30 seconds out of your day, just to make a small comment on a story I worked hard on for your guys pleasure?  
Well, that's all for now, and remember, you can also request couples.

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach, so just leave me alone  
Dedicated To: BlackSun-WhiteMoon  
Warnings: Swearing, adult themes  
Rating: T  
Genre: Humour, romance  
Couple: Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku

_**More Than Friends  
This Chapter: In Your Eyes**_

"Woah, if it ain't our favourite girl…" 7th seat of the third division looked Rangiku up and down, "Miss," he acknowledged her with a small bow, getting a nod in return, "how may I be of service?"

Matsumoto blushed under his gaze, "Uh, I, er, was wondering if, uh, Ichimaru-taichou was in his office?"

"Course, let me show you the way."

"No, no, I'm alright, really!"

"Please, it's no bother."

Matsumoto ran a hand through her soft mane of hair. She wanted to go there alone for some reason she couldn't explain. O.k, screw that. She knew exactly why. She wanted to relax because she was going to do it! (A/n: not IT, you perverts!) She was going to tell Ichimaru-taichou that she loved him. Corny, she knew, but she had harbored feelings for him for a really long time, and was sure what she felt was love.

Sure, there were those times where she just wanted to slap that annoying smile off his face, and wrench open his eyes, but there were also those times when she blushed as his smile crept its way into her heart, and those eyes seemed to read her very thoughts.

A touch at her hand and a nudge at her shoulder woke her up from her thoughts, and she was outside the captain's office. Shit. She had drifted off in such deep thought, she didn't even realize that she was being led there,

"Uh, thanks…"

"Anytime," her guide winked and bowed his way out.

Crapcrapcrapcrap! CrapCrapCrap! CRAP!

She breathed in, and held her hand up to knock at the door, but her hand never met the door,

"Hai, taichou! Ja ne!"

"Don' be so damn informal with me!"

"Gomenasai! It won't happen again!" a small body ran out in fright right into Matsumto's bosom, "GOMENASAI-" the male stopped, gaped and drooled, "Hellooo, the name's-"

"Ah, Matsumoto! Move!" Gin appeared behind the small runt, kicking him out the way, "Come inside,"

Matsumoto smiled sheepishly, and felt like vomiting all of a sudden, but she walked in all the same, shivering slightly.

"Ya cold?" she heard a warm voice ask her gently, softly closing the door behind her, Gin pushed her forward to sit on the comfortable captain's chair she always sat in, no matter how much she refused. She shook her head,

"You know, I've never seen you sit on this chair," she stroked the armrest slowly,

"Ya said that last time, I'm startin' to think ya want me to join ya there?" his eyes wrinkled slightly in joke, but her mouth had gone very dry all of a sudden. She swallowed, but still couldn't seem to get any liquid flowing in her mouth. So she had to settle with blushing.

Gin held up his hand in a waiting gesture, "KIRA!" immediately, his fuku-taichou arrived at the door, "get me some coffee, an' our friend here a hot chocolate,"

"Sure, hiya, Rangiku-chan!" he smiled brightly at her, earning a small one in return, and closed the door again.

"Well, how've ya been?"

"Good thank you Ichimaru-taichou, how has your day gone so far?"

"Don' be so damn formal with me! An' don' call me tha"! Gin is fine! Like I always say."

"Gomen…" Gin let out a sigh,

"So, what's bin eatin' at ya?"

Matsumoto sat up all of a sudden, this was it.

"Well," she started, having no idea what the hell she was going to say. So she watched as Ichimaru stood up and went to the fireplace to start a fire. About a minute later, he stood back and there was a roaring fire, "Did I tell ya to stop?"

"Oh, sorry…" she drifted off once again as he didn't sit back into his chair, but came and sat on the desk in front of her, "Yes…..?"

"Well… um, you see… there's this… friend. Now, she's in love with a guy," she mentally slapped herself, "And, um, now, she doesn't know whether he likes her back, but she's willing to take the chance to tell him, because her love is very strong. But she doesn't know how. She never takes my advice…"

She stopped as she felt a warm finger on her chin, and she looked up,

"An', who are these people?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to say."

"Rangiku, ya can be honest with me, ya know?"

She sighed heavily, "O.k, well, then, scrap that. _Gin, I love you!_ "

"Huh, I didn' _quite_ catch that…"

"Ano," she blushed, "I … love you?"

"Took ya long enough!" he smirked at her,

"… WHAT! So, all this time! You _knew_ that I liked you, but you pretended you didn't just to torture me?" his smirk grew bigger, "Pfftplu! (A/n: another form of spluttering) You're the guy! You're supposed to-"

"Supposed to what?" he looked at her, his eyes _actually_ open,

"To.. to make the first move!"

"Well, I didn'. An' I had more fun my way, but if ya're so worked up about it…" he got up from the table, and sat at her feet, leaning forward. As their noses met, he looked into her eyes once again, "I love ya to, ya know? I always have," and he closed the gap between them.

Soft lips met soft lips, and Gin pushed Matsumoto back, and leant forward, over her on the couch, pushing her kimono off her shoulders. He felt her squirm under him in surprise, and stopped, only to have _her _push _his_ back. He smiled into the kiss and asked for permission silently to enter her mouth with his tongue, she obliged and gasped as he explored every inch of her mouth. Never had a kiss been this good.

They pulled back from each other, breathing heavily, Matsumoto flushed, and Gin smirking. He took her hand, running his fingers through hers, and led her to the floor by the fire. Laying her on the ground, he resumed their kissing marathon, and stripping her of her kimono. Abandoning her lips, he moved down her neck and down to her chest-

"Taichou! Your refreshme-"

**OWARI**

A/n: Poor, poor Kira-chan! Mwahaha! Were any of you wondering, by the way, where their hot chocolate and coffee were? Well, now you know.  
I don't think this chapter was particularly good, but I did o.k, I guess.  
Oh, well, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and please take your time out to review? Thanks, ja ne,

FuturePast 

P.s, I wondered what happened after that? Hehe, Gin stopped smiling then, I bet ya!


End file.
